


An Intoxicating Treat

by CrazyNekoChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crossdressing, Drinking, Drunk Sex, First Time, Flashbacks, Halloween, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: It was an awesome party. Everyone from class 77 had put on fitting costumes to celebrate Halloween together, Kazuichi and Gundham being among them. The music was great and the games were fun.However everything was forgotten when Kazuichi and Gundham woke up the next morning and all that was left was a blank memory. What the hell had happened and did they even want to know in the first place?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just pretend that the legal drinking age in japan isn't at 20 years but at 19, okay? ^^” It would make my life way easier
> 
> Also the first chapter only has sexual themes mentioned, while the smut itself is in the second chapter, so if you don't want to read the smut just ignore chapter 2 ^^
> 
> Now that all this is out of the way,  
> I wish you all a happy Halloween and enjoy this train-wreck of a story x)

“Kazuichi, are you coming?” Hinata's voice sounded out from the main room from Kazuichi's dorm room “The other's are probably already waiting.”

“Yeah, give me a moment.” Kazuichi called back from within his small bathroom. Checking himself in the mirror one last time, he adjusted the with fake blood stained lab coat he was wearing and put on a surgical mask, again stained with a lot of fake blood – Kazuichi couldn't help but to wonder why Sonia had so much fake blood to start with. Quickly grabbing a bunch of test tubes filled with coloured water and various tools he borrowed from Matsuda and putting them into his coat pockets, he left the adjoining bathroom to where his soul friend and his other half were waiting for him. “Okay, we can go.”

“Good.” Hajime stood up from the chair he had been occupying, “You were the one to suggest going together, so I would've at least hoped that you would be finished on time.”

“Sorry, doing my hair took longer.” Kazuichi grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, feeling the ton of hairspray he used to make his hair look wild and almost crazy under his fingertips. It had been a drag making them look like this, even if his hair was naturally wild and barely tameable. He would need a long shower to get all the hairspray out again or a lot of will and a sturdy comb.

“Well, it's fine I guess. Anyway shall we go now?” Hajime replied and when both other students nodded, he grabbed his hemp mask and felt hat, putting both on and making himself look like a cursed scarecrow with the rag clothes he was wearing.

“Can you even see with that thing on?” Kazuichi asked, since the mask took up all of Hajime's face.

Adjusting the loose looking mask, Hajime nodded, “Yeah, though it's a bit warm under here so I don't think that I will keep it on for too long.”

“Good.” Kazuichi thought since the mask did look a bit creepy and the fake scythe in his friend's hand didn't help. “You two should've just done a couple costume like I said.” he then joked and he could just feel the glare he received for it.

“Very funny, Kazuichi. But there was no way that I was going as an angel.” Kazuichi and Hajime had both gone to get their costumes on the last whim, while most of their classmates already had their costumes, including Komaeda who had gotten himself a devil costume, made out of a red and black suit, a cape, red horns and a pitchfork in the same colour. Thinking it would have been funny, Kazuichi had suggested that his friend could go as an angel to contrast his boyfriend, sadly they only had female costumes. Sexy and very short female costumes. “I do like to actually wear trousers.”

“I wouldn't have minded seeing you as an angel.” Nagito then piped in, hugging his boyfriend from behind and making Hajime blush at the suggestive voice the other had, while Kazuichi pretended to gag from the sight of the two.

“Do that somewhere else, but not in my room.” he joked with a hint of warning, since one could never know with them. “Anyway, let's go before you jump each other.” he herded his friends out of his dorm room, before they actually would get the chance. No one except of Kazuichi would be allowed to have sex in his room and considering that he was still single to his dismay this was not a thing that would be happening anytime soon anyway.

 

When arriving at the party, most of their classmates were already there like Hajime had expected. They were talking, laughing and some were dancing to the music that Ibuki had provided. Said musician was standing at a desk with her laptop and speakers on top of it and was presumably doing some adjustments to the music. Her costume was probably supposed to be some sort of horror clown, with smudged up clown make-up on her face and she was wearing a ripped up, colourful dress, with a matching clown hat. She even had her hair more colourful than usual and knowing Ibuki, Kazuichi wasn't sure if it only was due to costume dye that would wash out or if she actually dyed her hair just for the occasion.

After finished whatever she had been doing, she went back to the dance floor where her three closest friends were dancing, Hiyoko, Mahiru and Mikan. To Kazuichi's surprise the latter wasn't dressed like a horror version of a nurse, like he had expected due to her talent, but as some kind of satanic nun, with a ripped up nun dress, turned over crosses and pale make-up covering her skin, while black make-up was covering her eyes and made it look like some black liquid was running out of them. It looked oddly creepy.

Luckily for him the other 2 didn't look as creepy. At least Mahiru didn't as a witch. She was wearing a long and almost elegant purple dress with small rips at the hems of it and on her head she had a fitting witches hat. It seemed like she was going for something more simple and practical unlike most the others who tried to look somewhat scary.

Hiyoko however was a bit of a different matter. She seemed to be going for some form of doll, with either tights or make-up making her arms and legs look like ball-joints, Kazuichi couldn't tell which it was, and she was wearing a dress one would expect on a doll; a very old and unloved doll considering the rips and all the fake blood and dirt. She also looked like she had cracks all over her body, thanks to faint lines that were painted onto her.

Enjoying the show of the four now dancing girls was Teruteru. At least Kazuichi guessed that it was him, since the small person dressed as Chucky from the Child's Play movies, with the striped shirt and dungarees, while currently wearing a fitting mask that was hiding their face, was small and plump like the chef was. That said person was also carrying a tray with food was also a good indication that it was him, since it could only either be the chef, Akane or Sagishi, and considering that the latter two were in the corner and were talking with Nekomaru it was unlikely them.

Though he had to admit that it was a bit harder identifying Sagishi, since they had a full reaper costume that hid their whole body behind a black robe and a skull mask. Even their hands were hidden under skull gloves, which held a fake scythe.

Akane however in comparison was easily identifiable as she seemed to also have made her costume on the last whim and now was more or less wearing an old school uniform of her, stained with fake blood and her skin was painted a greenish colour, making her look like a zombie.

At least Nekomaru seemed to have put more effort into his costume and was now looking like some crazy butcher from a slasher movie. He was wearing an old styled butchers apron that was like most costumes stained with fake blood, and fake knives and hatchets were dangling from a belt he was hearing.

 

Kazuichi was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Hinata talk next to him. “Peko, Fuyuhiko, you look great.”

Turning around Kazuichi was greeted by his two friends, like he had been expecting, and he had to grin when he saw that they actually wore a couples costume and were now dressed as Morticia and Gomez Addams, from the Addams Family movies, and Kazuichi had to agree that they pulled it off well. Both had dyed their hair black for the party – knowing them probably with costume dye – and Peko looked great with the black fishtail dress and that Fuyuhiko could pull off a striped suit was a given, since he rarely wore anything else.

However Kazuichi noticed something when he saw his friends. “Where's Natsumi? I thought she also wanted to come.” Since the younger Kuzuryu was quite close with many of the students – though not entirely all of them – she had been invited to the party as well and Fuyuhiko and Peko had left earlier to pick her up.

“That idiot managed to overeat herself on candy and now she's sick, so she had to stay at home.” Fuyuhiko answered with an annoyed scowl on his face, however Kazuichi could easily see the concern hidden in his features. No matter how much he would complain over his younger sister's antics, he still adored her to no end.

“We had been considering staying with her, however she had been insisting that we should come tonight.” Peko added to this, while her boyfriend was mumbling “Stupid sister.” and “What an idiot.” under his breath.

Suddenly and like out of nowhere another voice sounded out, talking with a tired slur. “Please tell her to get well soon.”

All heads turned towards the voice and all at once jolted in some way or another at seeing a very realistic looking Nurse from the Silent Hill games, with pale skin covered with thin veins and the dress and hat were covered in way too realistic looking blood, while the head was wrapped up in dirty looking bandages.

The sight was so horrifying and took Kazuichi so of guard that he jumped away backwards while screaming and lost his footing, stumbling backwards. However instead of falling onto the hard ground, he instead bumped into someone and strong arms caught him, stopping his fall.

“Sharp Toothed One, are you feeling alright?” the way too familiar voice asked and kept on holding Kazuichi up, as his now shacking knees didn't really oblige. Of course it was Gundham, his weirdo of a crush, to be the one to catch him. It always was for some reason.

“Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you.” the creepy looking nurse apologized and pulled off the mask, revealing Chiaki underneath, “Tsumugi made the costume and it seems to be more realistic than I thought.”

Not feeling any more like his heart would be bursting through his ribcage any minute now, Kazuichi was finally able to catch his breath again and stand up. Ignoring Fuyuhiko's comment that Kazuichi would be the first one to die in a horror movie scenario, he turned around towards Gundham, and to his slight surprise since he hadn't noticed her before, Sonia, and both looked great in their costumes.

Sonia was dressed up as an undead bride and she looked equally elegant as she looked scary in her ripped up, knee-length wedding gown and veil, with prominent stitches and fake blood scattered all over it, while pale make up and a lot of dark eyeshadow were completing the undead look. In her hand Kazuichi could also spot a bouquet of fake wilted flowers, however Kazuichi was more distracted by looking at Gundham.

He looked almost ridiculously handsome as what seemed to be a vampire, going by the fake fangs he now had. He was wearing a nice fitting dark suit, with a black period styled dress shirt, black trousers, a black vest with purple decorations and a cravat in the same purple colour, making Kazuichi wish that the other would wear suits more often because he looked positively mouthwatering in them. Aside from the very nice looking suit that perfectly emphasized his muscular figure, Gundham was also wearing black gloves and a long cape that went all the way to his mid-calves and had a high collar, where the outside was in a black colour and the inside was again in purple.

All in all Gundham was perfectly pulling off the vampire look in Kazuichi's opinion and it was making him feel almost needy by just looking at his crush.

 

“Tamer of Automations?” the concerned voice from Gundham ripped Kazuichi out of his trance and he hoped that no one noticed him staring like some lovesick idiot. “Are you not feeling well? For a moment it has seemed like your soul has left its bodily form.”

“Ah, yeah, I'm fine, don't worry.” he waved the other off, “And please don't talk about souls and ghosts tonight, it's giving me the creeps.” he shivered at the thought.

“What are you saying, Sharp Toothed One? Tonight is the night were ghouls, ghosts and all other hellish creatures walk among us.” Gundham gave and almost excited grin, showing of his fangs, “So let us enjoy us tonight and celebrate our demonic allies on this hellish night!” Kazuichi had almost forgotten that Halloween was Gundham's favourite holiday of them all and always filled him with an almost childlike excitement when it came around.

“Having fun sounds great, the part with the demons not so much.” Kazuichi shivered at the thought of it, since he always was even more on edge during Halloween than he usually was, which said a lot considering what a scaredy-cat he was.

Grinning confidently and reassuring, Gundham looked at his friend, “Do not worry, Pink Haired One. I will not leave your side and make sure that you will stay save during this most hellish night.”

Hearing this actually made Kazuichi smile, since he really didn't mind the thought of having Gundham all for himself for the whole night. “Thanks, Gundham.” he grinned happily.

 

When the music that had been playing in the background the whole time suddenly became more quite, all the students turned towards Ibuki who had been the one to turn it down and was now jumping on her spot excitedly. “Now that all are here, let's begin the awesome party games that Ibuki has prepared for us all! So please come over here!” she then pointed towards a corner where a table was standing and she herself skipped towards it.

Not minding the idea of doing some party games, the students all followed her and Kazuichi was surprised at seeing that the table wasn't an ordinary table, but one for table tennis. However what really had taken him by surprise was the fact that instead of rackets, a bunch of cups were placed on either side of the table and were filled with what seemed to be beer.

Giving her signature highly energetic laugh, Ibuki began explaining, “I decided since we are all now old enough, we should like all play Beer Pong to get this totally awesome party started!”

A few students, mainly Fuyuhiko, were a bit reluctant at the idea, however most of them were ecstatic about it, as it was quite usual with young adults when they were finally allowed to do something that they priorly weren't. Being the one to suggest the game, Ibuki was the first to play and her opponent was Akane who could never say no to a challenge. Both had been highly competitive, scoring ever so often, making the others cheer and forcing their opponent to drink the cup where the small ball landed inside of and making throwing even harder. After them one student after the other began playing, all of them enjoying the challenge, the game itself and of course the new experience to actually drink alcohol legally.

After a few rounds from his classmates, Kazuichi was then pushed towards the table by a now very giggly Nagito, “It's your turn, Kazuichi!”

Straightening himself after the push from his friend, Kazuichi then saw that Gundham was his opponent, which couldn't be a coincidence knowing his friends.

“Well, Tamer of Automations, it seems that we have found ourself on the battlefield.” Gundham gave his wannabe evil smile and posed dramatically, “Even if you are my closest ally, I will not hold back and I would advise you to do the same!”

“As if I would let you win.” Kazuichi grinned in return. Crush or no crush, he wanted to beat Gundham and hold his victory in the other's way too handsome face. “Same bet as always I guess? Loser grants one wish from the winner?” Even when they were still rivals they had the same bet at every challenge, where the winner could wish for one thing the other had to do without complaint.

“Of course.” Being as self-confident as ever, Gundham crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Well then, I will grand you the honour of the first throw.”

Not minding to hopefully get the first point, Kazuichi picked up the small ping-pong ball and looked towards the many cups on the other side of the table, however he was starting to feel a bit unsure since his sight wasn't exactly the best and even with his contacts it was a bit hard telling the exact distance from the cups. However he guessed his sight would be good enough, since it was only a fun game between friends, so he simply shrugged as he wondered with half of his brain how bad it could end, as he raised his arm to throw the little ball.

 

***

 

The sound of the morning announcement was blaring throughout Kazuichi's room and it made him feel like his head was going to split in half. His head was hurting like hell and not only his head, but his whole body was hurting and was cramped up as if he had been doing some very hard workout the day before.

Trying to ignore the agonisingly loud waking announcement that was telling them that it was now 10 am, Kazuichi pushed his face back into his pillow without even bothering to open his eyes, knowing that the light would make his headache only worse. However he then froze, because he noticed that something was very off.

...that wasn't his pillow. It was too hard and too warm to be a pillow, and pillows didn't move on their own.

Slowly raising his head and finally opening his eyes, Kazuichi was for a moment blinded by the painful light and after a moment of getting used to it, his eyes widened as he was suddenly face to face with Gundham, who was staring at him with just as much shock, confusion and embarrassment.

All of the sudden Kazuichi felt highly aware of everything and his lingering tiredness was gone within a breath. He was now fully aware that he was not only sleeping more or less on top of Gundham, but that their legs were tangled up and he could feel something very particular he didn't want to really think about at the moment against one of his legs. Not that he could even think about it much anyway even if he wanted to, since he was already too occupied with the knowledge that he not only woke up in bed with Gundham without knowing why and how, but also that said crush seemed to be completely naked for some reason that Kazuichi didn't even want to think about.

 

The students simply stared at each other without moving and what could have been mere minutes felt like the most awkward never-ending eternity.

“Kazuichi...” Gundham then broke the silence almost carefully, this time not bothering with any nicknames, “Can you inform me what I am doing here? And why are you wearing what seems to be the She-Cat's dress?”

“Wait, I'm doing what?” Kazuichi was finally able to snap out of his shock and quickly sat himself up, only to instantly regret it since the movement made him feel like all of the pains within his body had suddenly manifested themselves within his hips and pelvis – except of his headache, that was still making him feel miserable.

Noticing the way the other's face scrunched up from discomfort, Gundham also quickly sat himself up and looked at Kazuichi with concern, “Are you alright?”

“Not sure, for some reason my arse is hurting a bit.” Kazuichi replied and rubbed his sore behind, when he noticed that while Gundham was correct with his statement that Kazuichi was for some reason wearing the costume that Sonia had been wearing the night before, he was also only wearing the dress and was lacking underwear. There was also the fact that his fingers suddenly felt a bit sticky for some reason and Kazuichi quickly pulled his hand back, not daring to look at it and what it could be that was covering his arse and thighs.

Looking awkwardly to the side and trying to avoid looking at his crush' still naked body that was hardly covered by a blanket, Kazuichi had to force the words out of his mouth, “Say Gundham... Can ya tell me what the hell happened last night and why we are in bed together?” He couldn't remember anything from last night. The last thing he knew is that he was playing Beer Pong against Gundham and after that everything was blank. Heck, he couldn't even remember the game itself, everything was simply gone and all he was left with was an agonising headache and extreme embarrassment at what could and might have happened between him and his crush.

“I am truly sorry, but I do not remember what happenings could have led to our current... situation.” Gundham mumbled and hid behind his hand in embarrassment, “The last memory that I can recall is of us beginning the duel of accuracy, however after this I have to admit that I do not remember anything. Even the duel itself seems to have slipped my mind.” Great, so Gundham also had no idea what might or might not have happened that led to them waking up in bed together, while Kazuichi himself was barely dressed and the other wasn't dressed at all.

 

Again an awkward silence overtook them and the minutes ticked by. Both avoided eye contact and while Gundham was pulling the blanket more over his body to cover himself more, Kazuichi adjusted the dress and pulled it back into place as good as he could due to the size difference, while simultaneously ignoring the fact that not only he himself felt filthy and sticky, the dress felt the same against his skin. Scanning the room, Kazuichi saw that Gundham's costume was scattered on the floor, a thing the other wasn't really known for at all, however Kazuichi's own costume was missing altogether. The only thing from himself he saw was his boxer-shorts that were lying on the floor, yet all the rest of his costume from the night before was gone. However the veil from the wedding dress was on the floor, which didn't help him in any way at all.

The silence, discomfort in his body and all the thoughts at what could have happened were making Kazuichi feel anxious and down right sick in his stomach, making him curse his anxiety. He couldn't stand the silence, so he had to break it before he would get mad.

“Okay, what the fuck happened last night?”

Jumping ever so slightly at the sudden sound within the priorly silent room, Gundham quickly turned towards the other. Looking awkwardly, he began stammering, “I c-can not s... say.... Though I mi.. might h-have some ideas...” and the more he talked the more red his face became.

Sadly Kazuichi probably had the same ideas at what could have happened – except of maybe the dress – but he felt way too embarrassed to even think about it and tried to think up any other excuse that didn't involve what he suspected it to be. “Yeah... same...” Kazuichi mumbled in return, before shacking his head for a moment to catch his thoughts again, “B-But I mean we both have no memory, so it could be anything. I mean it is possible.”

“Y-Yes, you are right.” Gundham nodded, “We can not come to conclusions without any prove. Maybe the other mortals on the h-hellish celebration know what might have... happened during the night that could have led to our... shared awakening?”

“Good idea... They might know something.” he agreed to the suggestion. There was no way that from 16 people no one would remember anything, “However I need to ask for two things regarding that.”

Crooking his head slightly to the side, Gundham regarded him, “And these are?”

“Well...” Kazuichi began and took a moment to continue, since he didn't exactly know how to formulate it, “Let's not mention the fact that we woke up in bed together, just in case... ya know...”

“Ah, yes. That is a wise idea.” Gundham agreed with a blushing face. “And the other point?”

Kazuichi embarrassedly played with the skirt of the dress in an attempt to not let it touch his skin too much, “Let's not ask Sonia, okay?”

“Why is that?” Gundham then asked, since their closest friend would usually be the first person they would ask.

Again Kazuichi needed a moment to answer, since he had no idea how to say it without making the whole situation even weirder, “Let's just say that her dress might need a wash before I can give it her back... and I don't want her to ask questions as for why.”

“Oh...”

 

After having agreed on their plan to clear this awkward situation, Kazuichi and Gundham both began dressing themselves, both trying not to look at the other out of embarrassment. However while Kazuichi was looking through his closet for clothes, the faint sound of metal clicking, which sounded like the clasp of Gundham's belt, caught Kazuichi's attention and he automatically turned towards the other. Being correct in his guess that it was the belt, Kazuichi was slightly relieved that Gundham was now wearing a pair of trousers unlike before and was just about to pick up his shirt. However Kazuichi then noticed red marks along of the other's back.

“Say, did one of your pets scratch up you back?” he asked and walked over to the other, trying to ignore the limp in his step. While the breeder had a lot of scars from his many pets, there were all on his left arm, so it did made Kazuichi slightly concerned.

Looking over his shoulder in an useless attempt to see his back, Gundham replied with confusion, “I have no idea what you mean. None of my hellish warriors injured my back.”

“Well you have scratched right here.” Kazuichi gently touched one of the sets that went over the other's pale skin and froze when he noticed that the four scratches aligned perfectly with his own fingertips, making him pull his hand back very fast while his heart was beating like crazy, “Forget what I said!”

 

Not pushing the topic any more Gundham put on his shirt, before excusing himself and leaving the room, going into his own to quickly wash himself get changed into normal clothes.

Taking his own clothes, Kazuichi quickly went into his bathroom to get himself washed and dressed as well, since he was still feeling filthy. Taking a look in his mirror, after swapping his contacts for his glasses after wearing them the whole night, Kazuichi again felt embarrassed. For some reason he was now wearing lipstick that was smeared quite a bit, however since he personally didn't mind make-up he just ignored it. Thought what had caught his eyes were the faint marks all along his neck and shoulders. Cursing himself and Gundham for this, Kazuichi quickly dragged his eyes away and took off the dress, throwing it into the washing basket. He then took a quick shower and after coming out and drying himself off, he put on his clothes, while making sure that his neck was covered.

Leaving his dorm room Gundham was already waiting for him and Kazuichi walked up towards him so that they could finally find out what had happened between them the night before.

 

Standing in the hallway, both students looked around.

“Who do you reckon we could ask for informations?” Gundham asked him, since they only agreed on not asking Sonia but nothing else regarding it.

“I'm not sure.” Kazuichi looked at all the doors baring the names of their classmates, “Who do ya think would know the most?”

While Kazuichi had been expecting to hear an answer from Gundham, he instead heard another voice, “Damn, you fuckers look like shit. Well, you deserve it.”

Quickly turning to the side to where the voice came from, they saw Fuyuhiko scowling at them, while at the same time having a smug grin at their misery.

“What?” both students said simultaneously, not sure what the other meant.

“You idiots can't remember?” Fuyuhiko almost laughed at them, “Well, it's no wonder considering how smashed you fuckers were last night.” They had been drunk? Kazuichi had been assuming as much, since that would explain the awful headache and blackout.

“What do you mean, Easily Angered One? I do not recall getting intoxicated and I can not imagine that I would let something like this ever happen.” Gundham crossed his arms and furrowed his brows.

“Well you did, and that very fast.” Fuyuhiko answered and grinned smugly, before elaborating further, “You two got extremely competitive during this fucking drinking game and while you landed a hit after the other and made Kazuichi drink almost all the cups, the idiot also landed a few lucky hits and you got drunk from just a few cups, like some sorry lightweight.”

While listening to their friend, both Kazuichi's and Gundham's eyes widened as slowly memories came flooding back to them.

 

***

 

Kazuichi raised his arm and he threw the small ball, however instead of hitting on the first try, it went past the cups and jumped off the table, making him groan. Would have been too nice, but he still had time to defeat the other.

Picking up the ball, Gundham gave a smug grin, “Let me show you mortal how it is done.” Kazuichi was just about to retort, when his crush threw the ball and it landed with a perfect straight line in one of the cups, silencing all of Kazuichi's words. “You have chosen the wrong foe, Tamer of Automations!”

Picking up the cup and taking out the ball, he glared at the other, “Oh, shut it.” and drowned the cup in one swing, “I will show you!” Holding the ball, he threw it and it bounced off from one of the cups, however in some form of unbelievable luck the ball jumped into one of the other cups. “Yes!” Kazuichi cheered, before pointing at the other, “Now drink up!”

Gundham picked up the cup and took out the ball, however he was way more reluctant about drinking the beer itself.

“What's wrong? Afraid of a bit of beer?” Kazuichi asked him with a slight mocking tone, knowing fully well that the other's ego would be hit by it.

“The great and powerful Gundham Tanaka isn't afraid of anything!” he retorted, “I simply have never consumed this mind-numbing toxin before and wanted to analyse it.” He then drank it and his face scrunched up slightly, “What a revolting taste. However it is nothing that I can not handle.” Without much effort from his side, Gundham then threw the ball and again hit a cup on Kazuichi's side, “Enjoy your defeat.”

Drinking the second cup, Kazuichi gave him a challenging glare, “Ya will see who'll win!”

 

To Kazuichi's demise the next threw rounds were the same. Gundham managed to score at most of his throws and forced the other to drink more and more, while said student only managed to land a few lucky points. Kazuichi's vision was getting more and more blurry at the sides and he was getting problems with concentrating on the cups. However Gundham was also starting to sway slightly, despite not drinking remotely as much as the other did. That Gundham was now also staring at Kazuichi was also a bit distracting, but it made him giggle at the same time. He liked it when Gundham was looking at him and he should do that more often.

Trying to throw the ball into one of Gundham's cups, the ball went way past them and Kazuichi's had to laugh at this. This game was fun.

“Maybe these idiots should stop now, before they hurt themselves.” Fuyuhiko said from the side. He and Peko had been the only ones to not play yet, which was boring in Kazuichi's mind, but it was not his problem.

“That means I win!” Gundham cheered and walked up towards Kazuichi, “So to my prize.” He then suddenly grabbed Kazuichi and pulled him into a tight embrace, kissing him deeply, making all the other students gasp and cheer at the display. For the shortest moment Kazuichi's eyes widened and his heart was beating like crazy, before he returned the kiss, putting his arms around the other's neck and pulling him closer.

 

***

 

“Seriously, how shameless are you to not only get drunk like some useless fuckers but also to make out in front of everyone?” Fuyuhiko scowled at them after having told them what happened during the Beer Pong game, “I know you two idiots have been pinning after each other like some creeps, but I didn't want to see that.”

“Oh fuck.” Kazuichi felt extremely embarrassed about actually doing something like this in front of all the others without any thought and so he hid behind his hands. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see that Gundham had full out frozen at the reminder that he, the most shyest guy to ever exist, was the one that actually kissed the other first.

However that didn't exactly explain how it came to be that the two woke up in bed together, at least not why Kazuichi was wearing a dress. “Say... what happened after that?” Kazuichi had to force himself to ask, since he was too afraid of what the answer could be.

“The fuck if I know.” Fuyuhiko answered, “You two let go of each other and that was when Natsumi called me, since he had been feeling even worse and needed medicine. So Peko and I left the party then, 'cause my old people are useless when someone is ill. Peko and I only returned about an hour or so ago after caring for Natsumi the whole night.”

So there was no chance to get any more informations from Fuyuhiko. Both students shared a look with each other and ended their talk with their friend. Wishing a good day to him, they left the hallway in the hope to find someone with more knowledge about the prior night.

 

Since both students were still suffering from an awful hangover, they first went towards the school's infirmary to get some painkillers against their headaches.

While walking towards the room, Kazuichi carefully looked up towards the other. “So... Ya kissed me last night.”

The blush that already was on Gundham face ever since their talk with Fuyuhiko, deepened even further, “I-I seem to have done so... I a-am sorry i.. if I have brought trouble upon you with my a-actions.”

“Ah, no don't worry about it!” Kazuichi quickly tried to reassure the other, while he was blushing heavily, “I mean we both were drunk and it wasn't like I was against it. I mean I-”

“Souda-Pop, Gundham!” the shrill voice from Ibuki sounded out, making both male students flinch since her loud voice was more painful than it was pleasant with their current headaches. “Are you also going to the infirmary? Ibuki and Chiaki just came from there, since Ibuki is having a hangover after drinking too much.” the loud musician walked up towards her classmates, while mentioned gamer was following her. While Ibuki was as loud as ever, she looked just as beat up as Gundham and Kazuichi did.

“Yeah.” Kazuichi nodded and rubbed his temples to ease the agonising pain, while Gundham did the same.

“On the next party we should have less alcohol I think, but the party was still awesome.” Ibuki gave a shrill laugh and was totally oblivious to the effect her voice currently had on the others. At least she was right that less alcohol and even less drinking games would be a good idea in future. “I mean you two were like totally sweet yesterday, dancing together like that.”

Instantly both students forgot their headaches and looked at their classmates in confusion. “He and I have danced together?” Gundham asked her, since neither of them could remember that happening.

“Yeah, like totally.” Ibuki grinned and stuck out her tongue in a cheeky manner, “But Ibuki was so drunk by accident, that I can't remember much of it and Ibuki was also dancing herself.”

Both male students gave a sigh at this. So it seemed like they had been dancing but that was about it. There wasn't much more information.

“I still remember.” Chiaki suddenly said while yawning, making Kazuichi and Gundham turn towards her. Kazuichi had nearly forgotten that she was there.

“Can ya tell us what happened?” Kazuichi asked her carefully, “Gundham and I don't really remember anything at all.” he scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly.

“Of course.” Chiaki gave another yawn before smiling sweetly, “Well, after everyone had played a few rounds of Beer Pong, almost everyone had moved towards the dance floor. You two also went there together and it was quite sweet, especially when the slower songs came up. You were cuddling a lot during them.”

While the gamer was explaining what she had seen, Kazuichi and Gundham were vaguely able to recall the things she was talking about. Though Kazuichi was starting to feel like their dancing wasn't only sweet.

 

***

 

The music was filling up the whole room that class 77 were using that night and all the students were moving their bodies to the rhythmical beat that was playing. Kazuichi and Gundham were dancing together and, like all the other students, their dancing involved a lot of stumbling due to them never having danced much before and because of their current intoxicated state of mind that made the room sway ever so slightly around them. But they didn't care. They had fun together and that was all that mattered to them.

Stumbling over his own feet while dancing with Gundham, Kazuichi fell right into his dance partner's arms, who caught him with ease.

“You got me.” Kazuichi giggled and leaned against the other's broad chest. He could stay there forever and just enjoy the other's warmth.

“I do.” Gundham pulled him closer against himself, “And now you're mine.” This made Kazuichi chuckle and it only intensified when slow and romantic music began playing by coincidence. Using that they were already in a close embrace, Kazuichi put his arms around the other's neck, pushing his body flush against the other's, and both began dancing again, this time slowly.

Looking deep into Gundham's eyes and taking in every detail of his face, Kazuichi had to grin, “Do ya know that you're hot. Like really hot.” A faint blush formed on Gundham's face, but not as prominent as usual, just faint and hardly there, yet it made Kazuichi feel proud. “I mean it. Sometimes I just look at ya and forget the world aroun' me. Yar face and yar body are like unfair how good they look and I just wanna have ya on top of me, all the time. Even now I just want ya to pin me onto a bed.”

“You're also unholy attractive.” Gundham then replied and used his cape to wrap it around Kazuichi and himself, holding the smaller male close to him. “I often can't stop myself from having the most lewd thoughts about you. I want to claim you as mine and mine alone.”

Feeling a thrill at these words, Kazuichi leaned up slightly and caught the other's lips in a hungry kiss. Slowly breaking it again, he grinned up at the other, “Then claim me all ya want and make me yours.”

“I will.” Gundham replied with a lewd smile and leaned down, kissing along Kazuichi's neck until a mark was left behind on the skin. “Mine.”

 

***

 

“After that I fell asleep, so I don't know what happened after the dancing.” Chiaki finished talking and was luckily unaware about what the other's had been truly doing during their dancing.

Almost out of instinct Kazuichi touched his neck were a lot of love bites were hidden and at least he could remember where they came from. Or better where one of them came from, but the others were still a mystery to him and them dancing, while heavily flirting with each other, did still not explain the dress at all.

“But Ibuki and Chiaki wanted to go eat something now, since Ibuki is hungry!” Ibuki then interjected while hovering on her spot like an impatient dog. “Will you come with us?”

Just like on queue Kazuichi's stomach began to rumble at the thought of food. From all the chaos that morning he had completely forgotten that they still had to eat breakfast.

“Maybe we should join them after acquiring the medication to heal our agonies?” Gundham suggested, trying to make his voice sound normal after again remembering a new part from last night. Kazuichi, who was also trying to ignore his shame, nodded to the idea, since food sounded wonderful. For some reason he felt more hungry than usually.

Both male students quickly went into the infirmary and got themselves some painkillers. After taking them they returned to their classmates and they then made their way towards the dining hall together.

 

Most students of Hope's Peak were inside of the dining hall and on first glance it was easy telling which students were older and which were younger, since the older ones all looked like shit after their party the night before. Kazuichi wondered with half of his mind how it would have played out if all three classes would have celebrated together and not separately like they did. Something within Kazuichi told him that he probably wouldn't be limping right now if that had been the case, however he also wouldn't have gotten the chance to at least kiss his crush once in his life, so he had mixed feelings about that thought.

After each of them took some food, they looked for a table and saw that Hajime was sitting at one of them. Deciding together to join their classmate, they went over to him and after greeting him, all sat down.

“Morning.” Hajime slurred out and rubbed his temples, obviously also hungover like they all were.

“Also a headache?” Kazuichi asked the obvious question and tried to subtly find a sitting position that wasn't uncomfortable for him.

“Yeah.” the other sighed, “I really shouldn't have agreed to drink even more during the Truth and Dare game.”

Instantly both Gundham and Kazuichi stared at the other, while the latter asked with shock, “Wait, we played Truth or Dare, while being drunk?!” That couldn't be good at all. Truth or Dare always was utter chaos when they played it and god knows how that went with them all being intoxicated.

“Ah yeah.” Chiaki turned towards Hajime, “Kazuichi and Gundham don't remember anything from yesterday and I could only tell them of them dancing, so maybe you can tell them about the game.”

“Ibuki also wants to know!” said musician piped in excitedly and jumped on her seat at the thought of them all having played that disaster of a game.

Pushing his hand through his hair, Hajime closed his eyes for a moment before looking at the others, “Sorry I also can't remember very much. Since I was dared to do most of these 'sexy drinks' and drink them from Nagito I have a blackout from there on.”

Both Kazuichi and Gundham shared a look with each other that were filled with concern at what disaster the night could have been and just what might have happened, when Hajime continued talking and again caught their attention. Sadly what he said made Kazuichi's stomach drop and he suddenly lost his hunger.

“I think Sonia was filming the game. At least I remember seeing her with a camera during it.”

 

Of all people it had to be Sonia to film it. Kazuichi could hardly believe that he was now standing in front of Sonia's dorm room, after being informed that she was in there, and was going to actually ask her to show him and Gundham the film.

“I don't want to.” Kazuichi hesitated from not only fear at what they might see, but also from his still lingering problem with her dress and what he might have done while wearing it like some pervert.

“I do understand that sentiment, however I can not see any other possible way to fill in the blank memories.” Gundham said, which made Kazuichi mumble under his breath, while Gundham pressed the doorbell.

After a few moments the door opened and just like they had expected, Sonia greeted them. “Gundham, Kazuichi good morning. How are you two feeling?”

“Good enough I guess.” Kazuichi mumbled, “But ehm, Sonia can we ask you for a little favour?” God he felt even more awkward now.

Giving a pleasant smile, like she had been the only one to not be affected by the alcohol they all had been drinking the night before, she nodded. “Of course. What do you need from me?”

Looking to the side, like the hallway was the most interesting thing ever, Kazuichi stammered, “Well, ya see... we were wondering if ya could...” His anxiety was making the mere act of asking hard, however to his luck – or misfortune – Gundham took over and explained.

“We have been informed that you have video footage of the hellish night and as neither the Tamer of Automations nor I have any recollection of anything, we have come with the request to see it and hopefully regain our memories again.”

This made Sonia widen her eyes with what bordered on horror, “You can't remember anything at all?”

“No.” Kazuichi shook his head, “We already asked a few others, but they were all also too drunk to remember much, so we only know some things up to us dancing.”

“That is not good at all.” Sonia claimed, with a voice that sounded like she had just heard about a catastrophe, and grabbed her friends by their hands to pull them into her dorm room. “Come in. I will gladly show you.” There was an urgency in her voice for some reason that Kazuichi couldn't understand and both men were pushed onto her bed to sit down while she was busy connecting her camera with her laptop. After setting everything up, she gave the laptop to her friends. “Play it.”

Kazuichi was just about to start the video, when he noticed that it was set to near the end, “Miss Sonia, why is-”

“Just play it.” she demanded with no room for argument. Whatever was on the end of that video seemed to be important, so with a bit of hesitation Kazuichi started the video and his and Gundham's eyes widened.

 

***

 

Kazuichi was happily sitting on Gundham's lap, who was hugging him from behind, while both watched their classmates embarrass themselves for Sonia's camera. It was hilarious to watch them all make fools out of themselves during every round of Truth or Dare. Thought at this point it could be simply called Embarrassing Dares, since no one even considered truth any more and just did one dare after another. The way Hajime blushed and awkwardly looked away while Nagito had been dared to moan like he was having an orgasm, while looking his boyfriend into the eyes was hilarious and embarrassing to watch at the same time. While Hajime's reaction was funny as hell, Nagito was just a bit too in to it, especially after his boyfriend had to drink a 'Blowjob' from between his boyfriends legs a few rounds earlier – which still raised the question why Teruteru knew all these perverted drinks and how to make them. For some reason Nagito and Hajime had the misfortune of having to do the most perverted dares of them all without break.

Laughing awkwardly, Hajime pushed his boyfriend off, “That's enough for now, seriously.”

“For now.” Nagito repeated with a suggestive voice and leaned back towards his boyfriend, “Then I will moan a lot more for you later on.”

Turning bright red up to his ears, Hajime laughed at the perverted comment, “Oh god, Nagito!”

“And that is what you'll say a lot later on.” the white haired student replied, making Hajime blush even more. The other students had also been laughing at the display from the couple, while either jokingly urging them on in some cases or jokingly telling them off in other cases.

Kazuichi and Gundham themselves were just laughing, since they didn't care either way. They were too occupied with cuddling with each other to care much about what the other two were doing.

 

“Okay, okay. I will spin the bottle.” Nagito laughed after being told off by more students for keeping the game on hold in favour of drunkenly seducing his boyfriend. Taking the bottle, he gave it a spin and it stopped on Kazuichi and Gundham. Since Kazuichi had been dared to sit for three rounds on the other and never bothered to get off even after ten rounds, it had been decided that they would just swap their turns whenever the bottle landed on them; meaning it was now Gundham's turn to do a dare.

“What do you command of me?” Gundham asked and looked over Kazuichi's shoulder towards his classmate, who was looking up in thought.

Before he had the chance to come up with something, Sonia leaned towards him and whispered something into his ear, making him smile brightly. “Perfect.” he said to her before turning towards Gundham, “I dare you to actually confess to Kazuichi and tell him your feelings. Show us this beautiful hope.”

This dare actually made Kazuichi blush and his heart began beating with anticipation. What would Gundham say? Would he actually confess his love? He wasn't told to lie, but to say what he was feeling. Maybe he would. Kazuichi hoped he would.

Suddenly Kazuichi felt himself being gently pushed from the other's lab and was made to stand, while Gundham, was facing him with a serious expression on his way too handsome face. He looked so good, Kazuichi couldn't help himself staring. Damn he wanted to kiss him again.

Being lost in his own thoughts for a moment, Kazuichi had been surprised when his crush suddenly knelt down and took Kazuichi's hand into his own. “Kazuichi I'm in love with you and I've been in love with you since the first moment I saw you. I want to spend my whole life with you, so will you marry me?”

Feeling highly overjoyed at this like all of his dreams just came true – which they did, he guessed – Kazuichi felt himself tear up and he jumped into Gundham's arms, “Yes of course!”

Loud cheers could be heard from the spectators, while Kazuichi and Gundham happily kissed each other at their very sudden promise to marry.

“Oh my god, oh my god! Ibuki has'n idea, like to'lly awesome!” Ibuki jumped on her spot, “I dare Souda-Pop to put on Sonia's dress and then we can marry 'em!”

Breaking the kiss, but not their embrace, Kazuichi turned his head to look at his highly energetic friend, “What? But it's not my turn for the dare.”

“It's a dare, so you have to do it!” Ibuki replied, to which the other students agreed while laughing about it in their drunk state.

Like out of nowhere, Sonia was suddenly standing next to her friend and looked at him with bright eyes. “Come Kazuichi. We are of similar size anyway, so we can easily swap costumes.”

“What about yar film?” Kazuichi asked, like this was the only thing that was weird about the whole situation where he suddenly had to do a dare.

“I gave it to Mahiru.” she took her friend by the hand and pulled him out of Gundham's arms, making both men pout. “She's better anyway with cameras than I am.” she added while pulling her friend with herself towards her dorm room to change together.

 

After a few minutes of swapping costumes, helping each other getting dressed due to them not managing very well on their own with all the alcohol they drank, awkwardly restyling Kazuichi's wild hair to attach the veil into it and applying more make-up, they returned.  
To Kazuichi's surprise Sagishi had also changed their costume and was now dressed like some priest. More or less at least, since Kazuichi was sure that the robe they were wearing was the same one from their reaper costume. Not that it mattered much in the end. As long Kazuichi could marry Gundham, he was happy.

Being even more eager than the groom... or bride... to be, Sonia gave Kazuichi a push and made him stumble straight into Gundham's arms, who happily caught him.

“You look great like this.” Gundham whispered and let his hand slowly wander to the small of Kazuichi's back, making him shiver.

“Thank ya.” he grinned happily and leaned against him, not ever wanting this moment to end.

When Sagishi began talking, pretending to be a priest, all eyes turned towards them and the students they were pretending to marrying off. Their words were slurred just like from all the other students and they kept their speech short and simple, stumbling over their words ever so often. Not that Kazuichi was listening much any way. He was too distracted with gazing up at Gundham and admiring everything about him, while Gundham did the same with him. Being lost too much in their own world, they both didn't bother waiting for their queue and just kissed then and there, making all of their friends cheer like this was the most romantic wedding on the whole planet.

Slowly breaking the kiss, Gundham looked deep into Kazuichi's eyes, “You're mine.”

“All yours.” he replied with a grin, which only intensified when Gundham picked him up and carried him off. “Bye ya all!” Kazuichi called out to his friends and blindly threw the bouquet towards them, before again hungrily kissing his husband.

 

***

 

The video ended at that point and Kazuichi slowly closed the laptop when all the memories had returned; absolutely _all_ of them. And judging by the way Gundham was hiding himself behind his scarf indicated that he also remember _everything_.

Kazuichi was staring into the empty space at his feet and he had never felt this ashamed about himself. He couldn't believe what he had done while being drunk. Never in his life would he ever drink again. It was completely silent inside of the room and not a single sound was made. At least until Sonia carefully raised her voice and broke the suffocating silence, “I will give you a moment to maybe talk it out, so I will leave. I will wait outside, so take your time.” and just like she had just said, she left the room quietly and gave her two friends some privacy.

 

For a few more moments it was quite between them and it took all that Kazuichi had to make himself talk first. “Say... Did ya really mean it?” he asked barely audible, “The part of loving me and wanting to marry me?”

For the shortest moment Gundham tensed up at the direct question and he automatically grabbed at his scarf like he often did when he was embarrassed. His first try at an answer was just a broken sound, so he tried again after clearing his throat, “As I do not see much need in denying anything any more... Yes, I did mean what I have said.”

“Oh.” was all that Kazuichi could bring himself to say, since his heart and mind were all over the place from the confession. Swallowing his fear, he then continued with a shacking voice, “Well... I-I also meant it... What I said with wanting to stay with ya and all...” From the corner of his eyes, Kazuichi could see how Gundham turned ever so slightly towards him, so he kept on talking, “If ya want we could... ya know, actually date. I mean we already 'married' each other and had our 'wedding night', so what do you think?”

Kazuichi felt like his chest was going to burst any second and his own heartbeat was so loud in his ears that it was drowning all the sounds around him. Every second felt like an eternity and it was like time was even slower as it had been after waking up. He feared that what happened last night could put Gundham off, since it was highly embarrassing, there was no denying that.

When he suddenly felt a hand carefully taking his own, Kazuichi instantly turned towards Gundham, who mumbled awkwardly. “I do like the idea of sharing my path with you.”

“Wait, really?” Kazuichi asked just to be sure, “You really wanna date me?”

“Yes.” Gundham nodded, “As I did state, everything that I have said while being intoxicated had been the truth, including my feelings for you.”

Being overwhelmed with happiness that Gundham actually liked him back and wanted to date him, Kazuichi couldn't hold himself back and pulled his boyfriend into a kiss.

 

***

 

After a few more minutes, the couple left the room and were greeted by Sonia who had been waiting outside like she had said. When she saw that her two friends were holding hands and smiling bashfully while leaving her room, she was ecstatic with excitement. It made Kazuichi feel glad that their best friend was this happy for them.

At least until Sonia had calmed down and asked a question. “Ah that reminds me Kazuichi. Can I have my dress back now?”

Oh fuck, he had forgotten that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have overdid it with the length, sorry ^^”
> 
> And damn this whole story is a disaster, but damn it made me laugh the whole time x) (and it made me highly embarrassed at the part with the random proposal and marriage ^^”)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the last flashback ;)

After fumbling with Kazuichi's door and unlocking it, Gundham carried his 'bride' into the dark room. Turning on the lights, he made his way towards the bed, while Kazuichi was occupying himself with kissing along the delicious skin of his boyfriend's throat. The taste was addicting and the only thing that made Kazuichi stop was when Gundham carefully placed him onto the soft mattress of his bed. Joining him after letting his cape fall to the floor and then leaning over the smaller male, Gundham grabbed Kazuichi by his hips, pulling him towards him while Kazuichi willingly spread his legs for him. When Gundham kissed him hungrily, Kazuichi had to give a soft and low moan as a shiver went throughout his spine and all the way towards his groin, at his lover's dominating and possessive side that wanted nothing more than to ravish Kazuichi and claim him as his own.

Gundham's tongue found its way into the other's mouth, exploring it and dancing around Kazuichi's own tongue. Their hands went along each other's bodies, feeling and touching as much as they desired. Kazuichi had spend many sleepless nights dreaming off this, yearning for it and now that it was happening, he never wanted it to end.

 

Wanting more, Kazuichi's finger dug themselves into the fabric of the other's costume, pulling on it to get rid of the now annoying clothes. He wanted to see and feel everything his lover had to offer.

Noticing how Kazuichi was trying to undress him, Gundham slowly broke the kiss, a thin thread of saliva connecting their tongues for the shortest moment, before he sat himself up and first took off his waistcoat and then his shirt, making Kazuichi lick his lips when he saw the strong muscles and how they moved underneath the pale skin. Feeling like he was going to burn up from the sight alone, Kazuichi's fingers moved towards the side of the dress where the zipper was hidden to undress himself. However before he could, Gundham stopped him. “Keep it on.” he said with a low voice, making Kazuichi shiver and move his hands away again.

Gundham then took one of the fingers of his black glove between his teeth and slowly pulled his hand out, making Kazuichi's breath quicken at the sight, before he then slipped the other glove off as well, this time with his hand, and let both fall to the floor. He let his hands slowly wander up Kazuichi's legs and pushed up the skirt, caressing the soft skin and making Kazuichi hum at the gentle touch, until he reached the hem of his underwear. Grabbing them, Gundham then pulled them off his body in a swift motion, revealing the already leaking cock hidden underneath. A faint wave of shyness overcame Kazuichi at being exposed and bare like this, yet the thrill at having Gundham eyeing him with lust and hunger made him tremble with excitement.

He wanted Gundham to desire him more.

 

Sitting himself up slightly, Kazuichi took his lover's hands into his own and pulled them back onto his body, letting Gundham feel him. The hands again began to wander along Kazuichi's skin, making every inch burn up and yearn for more. Carefully letting his own hands touch and wander along Gundham's skin, Kazuichi marvelled at every powerful muscle that the other possessed after years of training; training that he did every day anew and Kazuichi always enjoyed witnessing, loving the way the sweat would glisten on his perfect body after a workout and filled Kazuichi with the most lewd fantasies.

Enjoying every moment of the tensing muscles beneath his fingertips, Kazuichi slowly went lower and lower until his fingers reached the waistband of Gundham's trousers. Biting his lip in anticipation and lust, Kazuichi quickly undid the button and fly, before sliding the fabric aside until the thick cock was freed.

“Fuck.” he breathed out at the sight and couldn't take his eyes off it. It was even bigger and more perfect than he had envisioned and by god he loved it. Watching Gundham take off the loose hanging trousers and kicking them off, making them fall to the floor to the rest of the clothing, Kazuichi felt his breath quicken.

Stretching out his hand, Kazuichi carefully touched the hot flesh, feeling the pulsation under his fingers. Wrapping his hand around the throbbing shaft, he began moving his hand up and down, slowly pumping this thick cock and making Gundham gasp and pant. The feeling of the throbbing cock in his hand made Kazuichi thrilled and crave to have his lover inside of him, making him scream out in pleasure.

“By god, Kazuichi.” Gundham panted and pulled him into a heated kiss, while his hands eagerly wandered the willing body before him. Not wanting to wait much longer, Gundham's hands went between Kazuichi's legs and touched the rich flesh of his arse, to only stop and make Kazuichi look up towards him with a moment of concern. Didn't Gundham want him any more?

“We have no...” Gundham said with slight uncertainty and stress, while trying to find the correct word in his intoxicated state.

“Lube?” Kazuichi finished for him and gave a sheepishly grin, “In the bottom drawer.” he pointed towards the nightstand next to his bed.

 

Leaning to the side for a moment, Gundham grabbed into the mentioned drawer and took out the bottle of lubricant. Holding it up, Gundham inspected it for a moment before turning towards his lover with a raised eyebrow, “Why do you own this?” His voice held a hint of jealousy at the thought that Kazuichi could have slept with other people, at which Kazuichi had to grin and he kissed his lover.

“Because I like to think about you a lot.” he admitted without feeling a hint of shame about it. Having Gundham fuck him without mercy always was Kazuichi's favourite fantasy when touching himself.

“Oh, how lewd of you.” Gundham had to give a grin and opened the lid before letting some of the lubricant drip onto his fingers, “You have to tell me what exactly you always think of involving me.” his hand went again between Kazuichi's legs and his fingers pressed and rubbed against his entrance that was twitching with anticipation.

A gasp went past Kazuichi's lips and he could feel his face burning up. “Well, you always push me down, looming over me and pushing my legs apart.”

“Like this?” Gundham asked as he used his free hand and lifted the other's leg, pushing it to the side.

“Yes.” Kazuichi panted, while wishing that the other's fingers would finally penetrate him and ease the burning and need.

“And do you spread your alluring legs nice and wide for me, my pet?” Gundham then asked, kissing along the other's neck.

“Oh fuck yes.” Kazuichi replied and let his head fall to the side, granting his lover more access to his skin, “I always spread them for you no matter when and where, like I'm your willing slut, while you fuck me until I can't walk any more.”

“Like my willing slut? I do like that idea.” Gundham grinned and pushed his fingers in, making Kazuichi moan out. “And how to I fuck you? Tell me.”

Pushing his body towards the fingers and making them penetrate him deeper as before, Kazuichi moaned. “Ng, you al-always hold me do.. down, k-keeping me ahh me in submission. On m- ah my back or k-knees.” he admitted his fantasies between pants, “But s-sometimes you ng yes, you ma-make me cho.. choke on your t-thick cock.”

“I do?” Gundham spread his fingers, moving them inside of his lover, “Do you like sucking my cock?”

“Y-Yes!” Kazuichi moaned, “L-Love the ngh, t-taste. Ah! Can... can never have enough.”

“Such a needy slut.” Gundham had a lewd grin at this and pulled his fingers out in an almost agonising slow movement, making Kazuichi give a low moan and shiver heavily. “But I love this side of you, so I will make every single of your lewd fantasies come true”

 

Lying on his bed with spread legs, Kazuichi panted heavily as his body was screaming for his lover. Every word made him shiver and tremble with need, while he watched how his lover spread more lubricant onto the thick shaft and making Kazuichi lick his suddenly dry lips. Gundham leaned over him and grabbed Kazuichi's by his hips, lifting them with ease. “Tell me that you want me.”

“Yes.” he breathed out and put his arms around Gundham's neck, pulling him close, “I want you inside of me, please fuck me and make me scream.”

Catching Kazuichi's lips in a fiery kiss, Gundham then slowly and carefully penetrated his lover, making both men moan loudly into their shared kiss. Kazuichi's fingers dug themselves into Gundham's muscular back, scratching up the skin at the overwhelming burning within. Nothing in his life has ever felt this good and he never wanted this moment end. It was like his body was made just for this and this alone; just to be fucked by Gundham and have him deep inside of himself.

When Gundham was fully seated within him, the lovers broke their kiss as they tried to even out the breathing again. After a few moments of adjusting and getting used to the addicting feeling, Gundham then slowly began moving within his lover, earning a quiet moan.

“Gundham,” Kazuichi moaned out, “more.”

Doing as the other wished, Gundham began moving faster and faster, before beginning to thrust deep into Kazuichi's wanton body, making him cry out from pleasure.

Gundham's hands moved along his lover's body, feeling the heated skin as the moved within him. Kazuichi's head fell onto the pillow beneath as he moaned out his lover's name. His own fingers pushed themselves into Gundham's back, holding him close and refusing to ever let him go.

“Mine.” Gundham mumbled and began kissing along Kazuichi's neck and shoulders, biting and nibbling along the skin, leaving behind love bites for the world to see, “All mine.”

“Yes!” Kazuichi hissed and enjoyed how much his lover was desiring him and only him. Every new mark on his skin was prove that they belonged together and it filled Kazuichi's with pride and excitement. He was Gundham's and Gundham was his.

A loud cry left Kazuichi's lips as he was suddenly filled with an overwhelming sensation that had made his whole body burn and shudder, as Gundham had thrust against his sweet spot. Digging his fingers into Kazuichi's hips, he began slamming against it again and again without any restrain, making his lover cry out with pure and raw pleasure. Loud sob passed Kazuichi's lips and his heels pushed into the mattress beneath him. His whole body was on fire and he moaned out Gundham's name with ecstasy until he wasn't even sure if it was intelligible any more. Not that he cared, since it just felt too good. Gundham was thrusting and slamming against all the right spots and was filling Kazuichi with the most sweetest pleasure. It was like a drug from which Kazuichi couldn't get enough of.

His abdomen felt tight and his head was swimming, before he was suddenly overcome with a blinding pleasure, making his whole body shudder heavily as he found his sweet release, white liquid staining the inside of the dress. His body tightened around Gundham, making said man gasp loudly as he slammed hard and deep into his lover's wanton body. With one particular hard thrust Gundham then also gave a loud moan as he spend himself deep within Kazuichi.

 

The lovers both gasped for breath as they slowly came down from their respective highs and Gundham slowly pulled out of Kazuichi, before letting himself fall down next to him and pulling him close. Cuddling against his lover, Kazuichi felt spend and down right like a mess. He loved it.

“I love ya” Kazuichi mumbled as his eyes were suddenly feeling heavy as exhausting and the last effects of the alcohol were overtaking him. As he slowly started to fall asleep, he heard Gundham's tired voice, “I love you too,” and it made Kazuichi smile as sleep overtook him and his lover.


End file.
